


A Limo Ride

by musikurt



Category: Happy Endings (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Limousines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has decided to take Grant out for an evening to show he can be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Limo Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettel/gifts).



Max was ready. He had planned the evening out to the smallest detail. This would be the night that he would take his relationship with Grant to the next level. Max would show him he could be romantic and this time everything would work out. He looked himself over in the mirror one last time and then rushed down the stairs and into his limo.

As soon as he closed the door, he opened all the windows. He had purchased a few air fresheners - Penny's suggestion - but it proved to be too much. He hoped that the cab would air out some on the drive over to Grant's apartment and he made a mental note to toss them out before he went upstairs. And he tried not to let the fact that something had already gone wrong discourage him from going through with his plan.

This plan came to him three days earlier when he was having lunch with his friends. He still wasn't entirely sure what brought it on, but he knew he didn't want to lose Grant. He was good enough for him and he deserved something like Brad and Jane's relationship. It was a little unconventional, but it was committed and loving. And he knew that was something he could maybe, possibly have with Grant.

He parked in front of Grant's apartment building and reached in the back to get the air fresheners and toss them in a nearby trash can. He was suddenly grateful he had dismissed Alex's suggestion of decorating the limo with houseplants to give it a more "home-like" feeling. Before he turned back to climb the stairs to the door of Grant's building, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey," Grant said as Max heard his footsteps down the stairs.

Max let out a deep breath and turned to face him. "Your chariot awaits, my fair l-- sir." He motioned toward the back passenger door of the limo. Max watched Grant climb through the door, taking every opportunity to check him out in the process. Grant looked incredible in a suit and Max was quite glad he had told him to dress up for this outing. That had been Jane's suggestion, and she clearly knew what she was doing.

After Grant was settled into the back, Max hopped back into the driver's seat. "There's champagne and glasses back there, too," Max called through the open partition.

Grant picked up the bottle and opened it, but stopped before pouring. "Max, this is great, but how are we supposed to share it if you're up there?"

"Dang it!" Max yelled as he slapped a hand down on the steering wheel. "That doesn't work at all, does it?" He pulled the limo over on the next block and then climbed out to join Grant in the back. "This is better, now, isn't it?"

Grant nodded and put an arm around Max as Max took the bottle and poured them each a glass. Grant took his and sipped it before looking up at the front of the limo and frowning. "There's another problem. If you're back here, how are we going to get anywhere?"

"Dang it!" Max set his glass down and opened the door. Before he could move from his seat, however, Grant grabbed his shoulder.

"We don't need to go anywhere," Grant said as he leaned in and kissed Max. "I think we have everything we need right here."

Max frowned at Grant. "But I planned a wonderful evening: a fancy limo ride with champagne, a nice dinner, and a nightcap back at my place."

"And I appreciate that," Grant replied, "but it's not necessary. And I don't know that we should end at your apartment if Dave is going to be there, anyway."

Max stiffened at Grant's last sentence. "Why is that a problem?"

Grant put a hand on Max's leg. "Look, I like him and all, he's just been a bit intense lately."

"You know he's one of my best friends. And I think he just wants you to like him." Max lifted Grant's hand off of his leg and set it on the seat. "Just like I do. Want you to like me."

Grant shook his head. "Max, you know I like you. In fact, there's a very distinct possibly that I more than like you." He ran a finger along Max's cheek.

"You're overly affectionate tonight," Max observed. "Is it because I'm wearing pheromones?"

"What?" Grant asked as he rested his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Never mind," Max answered, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "This is just not how this evening was supposed to go. I wanted to show you that I can be romantic and serious."

Grant let out a chuckle. "Oh, Max. You don't need to do anything like this to prove how you feel about me. And you certainly don't need to be anyone but yourself. You are who you are. That's one of the things I really like about you. You never apologize for being yourself. There are times, even, when I really wish I could be more like you."

"Really?" Max asked, biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Really," Grant answered. He took Max's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "You never have to prove anything to me. But I'm flattered and touched that you went to all this effort."

There were a few moments of silence where Max stared at the floor while Grant's eyes were fixed on him. "Maybe we could just go back to your apartment now and order some takeout?"

Grant smiled and kissed him again. "Of course. I would really like that. And then I could get out of this suit, too."

"Oh, no," Max said with a grin. "I plan to be the one who gets you out of that."

"That's the whole reason I wore it in the first place."

"Hold that thought," Max replied as he slid out of the backseat to go back up front and drive them home.


End file.
